This kind of conventional fishing rod, as shown in FIG. 8, has a reel fixture 12 mounted on the root portion of a rod body 11 of a predetermined length, and a plurality of fishing line guides 13 positional at a lengthwise intermediate portion and a tip portion of rod body 11. A fishing reel 14 is mounted to reel fixture 12 and a fishing line 15 is drawn out from reel 14 and is adapted to be guided by each guide 13.
Conventional line guides 13 are each adapted to position a line guide ring through which the line passes, in a position radially outward of rod body 11.
Accordingly, in a fishing rod used with a double bearing reel wherein the reel fixture is mounted on the upper surface of rod body 11, a line guide ring of each line guide 13 is mounted on the upper surface of rod body 11 in the same direction as the reel fixture mounting position, so that fishing line 15 is drawn out from fishing reel 14 and guided along the upper surface of rod body 11 through line guides 13 to thereby be led out from a top guide at the tip of rod body 11.
When the above-described fishing rod is used for fishing, fishing line 15 is guided through line guides 13 upwardly set at the upper surface of rod body 11, whereby when a hooked fish is drawn in, rod body 11 bends greatly to bring the line in contact with the lateral side surface of rod body 11 so that the line is subject to being rubbed therewith and cut. Also, when the hooked fish swims laterally, rod body 11 may be subjected to a twist load, resulting in a breakdown of rod body 11.